Who Ever Thought Betraying Your King Would Be This Hard?
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: AU Roose Bolton waits for every opportunity to betray Robb and become the Warden of the North. Unfortunately for him, it seems both the old and new gods favor the King of North so much that the war seems to be going perfectly for the Starks.


**Who Ever Thought Betraying Your King Would Be This Hard?**

 **Summary:** AU Roose Bolton waits for every opportunity to betray Robb and become the Warden of the North. Unfortunately for him, it seems both the old and new gods favor the King of North so much that the war seems to be going perfectly for the Starks.

* * *

 **Text:**

 _Thoughts_

 **A/N:** This is my very late birthday oneshot for my friend, Sarah1281, who requested I write a fanfic where Roose wanted to betray Robb all along but ended up never having the opportunity to do so.

* * *

To Roose Bolton, it seemed as if he had been waiting eons for a time ripe enough to slowly undermine the Starks' strength over the North while simultaneously support them at every turn. When Lord Ned Stark was made a head shorter and his eldest son and heir crowned King of the North, he saw his chance to play both sides of the game: fight for and govern King Robb while keeping an open ear out for any Lannister rewards. Every day he waited for the young king to slip up, to make a mistake and cost them a battle or political victory but the gods, old and new, favored Robb so everything went well for the Starks and their allies and Roose was left to simmer at being a lord instead of a Warden for one more day, all the while approving of Robb's tactics and maintaining his helpful ruse. It was incredibly infuriating, to be candid. Roose fervently believed no one, not even the heir of the outrageously honorable, loyal Ned Stark, could be so perfect. The boy had to eventually do something that would weaken his cause and make it more worthwhile for him to join the Lannisters and take over the North once the Starks were eradicated.

When he heard Theon Greyjoy, Robb's friend and trusted ally, was planning to return to the Iron Islands to convince his father to support the Young Wolf's cause and give them his fleet, Roose hoped fervidly that this plan would fail and somehow would backlash against his liege. His prayer might have come to pass if it weren't for the interfering of Lady Catelyn Stark, who wasn't quite persuaded that Balon Greyjoy would be a willing, helpful man. Evidently, she talked to Theon and now, the young, cocky Ironborn was busy writing letters instead of setting sail to some rocky shores.

"Lady Stark, what exactly did you say to Theon Greyjoy?" Roose finally asked her when it was simply the two of them walking across the encampments. "From what I recalled, the lad was very eager to leave and visit his home."

"I told him what I told my son. Lord Balon is not to be trusted and he might not even listen to what Theon has to offer. The moment he learns we're at war, he might pounce on the opportunity to attack our shores and seizes our lands. Theon was insistent we needed his father's ships so I told him to write to his mother or another relative that was confidential enough to not tell his father what he's up too. If Theon can receive the Greyjoy armada without alerting Lord Greyjoy, the better." she explained. Despite the circumstances, Roose Bolton couldn't help it but to respect and be slightly amazed at Catelyn Stark. Perhaps it wasn't just Robb Stark he should be worrying about, his mother was giving him some sound advice and much of those suggestions was assisting him in winning the war.

"But how can House Greyjoy simply hand over their ships to Theon, who they haven't seen in years, so they can fight for a Stark?" he challenged, searching for a flaw in Lady's Stark plan.

"Per my request, Theon has been writing to his mother, who then beseeched him to reach out to his sister, who apparently commands a large portion of the Greyjoys's navy. She is willing to compromise and battle for House Stark as long as House Greyjoy receives their share of profit and is able to conquer and settle along the coasts of the Westerlands. The more lands the Lannisters lose the better."

"How can the wife and daughter of Lord Balon go behind his back and take some of his ships while he is unaware? Eventually, he's going to notice and demand for them back."

"Daughters and wives can be very persuasive," answered Lady Stark with a regaled smile, right before her son emerged from his tent and asked for her guidance. After biding him farewell, she left to accompany the Young Wolf and offer her advice.

"Apparently, mothers can be as well," he murmured, narrowing his eyes on her retreating form. With Catelyn Stark in power, it would be suicidal to betray Robb Stark–at the moment.

* * *

Resisting betrayal was a lot harder than it sounded and several times, Roose had to stop himself from coming up with new ideas and scenarios of how he could dispatch his king, become Warden of the North, and survive the war from his treachery. The boy was too lucky and his men whispered amongst each other that he was blessed by the gods and could not fall from battle.

Lord Bolton wondered if he could fall from an assassin's blade but thought better of it. He preferred to be the one who wielded the sword that cut Robb Stark down but alas, every day it was more convenient and practical to unsheathe the blade against his king's foes and strengthen his cause. None of the Southern lords (Lord Tywin in particular) were offering him something sweet enough that would ensure his accession into wardenship and his survival all in one. If he killed King Robb without any real support from the Lannisters, he might as well slit his own throat afterwards because none of Robb's allies would allow him to live–especially his mother.

Now Robb had the ships of Ironborn at his side, victories for the North were increasing week by week and morale improved drastically. Roose continued to support the Stark boy's endeavors, hoping one battle would maybe cost them dearly and open a door or two for treachery. When Edmure Tully disregarded one of the Young Wolf's orders and drove the Mountain away instead of drawing him like the original plan dictated, he saw a chance to turn the tides, to hopefully bring him back on the path towards Warden of the North. He first went to the Freys, searching for ones who less admirable of King Robb and more willing to think less of him. Lord Bolton engaged them with some light chatter, having them warm up to them before casually mentioning how glory and triumph of their king was attracting attention of many a fair maiden and some were attempting to get closer to him. He also pretended to confide his worries to them, saying that their liege but become so powerful with allies that at the end of the war, should he win, he might decide to go against his vows or no fulfill them all the way.

"What do you mean by that?" hissed one of the Freys, his ratty face far too close than Roose liked. It was sorely tempting to sink a blade in his eye to teach him about proper distance.

"I was merely suggesting that it could possible that once Robb wins the war, he could get this ridiculous notion in his head that a Frey wife is beneath him and pick a girl with more esteemed connections. After all, he oft doesn't heed my council so for all I know, he might send me away before the war is through and give me nothing in return for my services."

There, the seed was planted. Perhaps he could get Freys to force Robb into making a rash or drastic action that would hinder his success. Knowing Walder Frey, he would not want to be cheated out of his prize for a king as a son-in-law.

"Robb Stark made a vow to our lord, Walder Frey!" spat another, whose name was most likely Walder. "If he breaks it, we will avenge our honor."

 _In what way, I wonder._

"Careful, we must keep our voices low," he remarked coolly, his visage betraying not a single emotion. "And all I am suggesting if you to keep your eyes and ears open. Let's see just how honorable our king really is."

House Frey was rather easy to manipulate, once you tugged on the right strings.

* * *

The news of Stannis and Renly's meeting spread all over camps like wolves pouncing prey, the men speculating what the outcome would be and what this meant for their king. Roose was already privy to the information already and begrudgingly agreed with Lady Stark when she mentioned they should strike up an alliance with one of Baratheons, saying they needed more men and allies if they wanted to defeat the Lannisters and remove them from power. Renly was the popular choice amongst Robb's council for it was believed he would be likely and willing to let Robb keep his crown and the North separate from the rest of Westeros. Stannis, on the other hand, would demand nothing but full loyalty to the Iron Throne and cease any notion of the North ruling separately from the South. At least that was everyone claimed.

Roose stayed behind while the Lady of Winterfell and the king's mother left to treat with Renly, leaving Robb under the care of the council. He felt a bit more relaxed and hopeful, knowing that the sage, resourceful, and pragmatic woman of both Tully and Stark wouldn't be around to give her son more good advice and victories. Of course, he had to keep himself looking competent and loyal while attempting to undermine Robb's efforts. There had to be a way to entice the Lannisters to start sending him ravens because at the moment, the lions were silent. The same could be said of the Freys, who kept their distance and their eyes on Robb. Even though the lad indicated no sign that he was going to break his vow with Walder Frey, Bolton's poisonous canards were enough to plant seeds of doubt and suspicion in their minds. Eventually, he'll make an ally of them (albeit he wasn't looking forward to that).

Eventually, word reached to the camp that Renly was dead and Stannis was swallowing up the men who hadn't fled soon enough. There was no news of Catelyn Stark, House Tyrell, or what exactly happened during the meetings but Roose breathed a lot easier, knowing the Young Wolf wouldn't have Stannis or Renly backing his cause. The Lannisters might be fighting a losing battle if either scenario betided.

He somewhat eagerly waited for the return of Lady Stark, to hear her account of the situation. Now that one potential ally was dead and the other was busy picking up his younger brother's bannermen, Robb lost the chance of gaining more men, enough to possibly march and storm King's Landing and the Red Keep. Even though the boy remained confident and morale was high, Lord Bolton still searched for anything that could bring the King of the North down, whether on battlefield or in the game of politics. His schemes came to a grinding halt when Catelyn arrived but not alone. Beside her was the entire Tyrell entourage, from the widowed Margaery Baratheon to her brother Loras to their father, Mace Tyrell.

This newfound alliance simply would not do. Not only did Robb Stark gain more men, he also obtained more power and wealth to help fund his battles and attack against the Lannisters and their allies. There had been no reports of Stannis claiming war on Robb or sending his troops after him so it was concluded he retreated back to Dragonstone, planning who knows what.

Lady Catelyn and Lady Margaery ended up having their tents next to each other, with that enormous female knight called Brienne constantly at their side. They had an air of conspiracy around them and Roose was determined to figure out what other schemes Catelyn had in mind to bring out more success for her son. If he could undermine her plans, he would. Whatever they were, Margaery was in the thick of it and already was warming up to Robb, who always there to make sure her and her family were comfortable and adjusting nicely to the change. But before he could extract information from Lady Catelyn with a simple conversation, there were the Freys to contend with. He had to hear their thoughts on the new alliance and the growing time Robb spent with Margaery and occasionally, Loras and Mace Tyrell. A man would have to be blind to see how friendly Renly's widow and the King of the North were towards each other. A little too friendly, some might say.

He noticed a few tight, locked jaws from the rat-faced Freys whenever Margaery Tyrell called out for Robb and begged a few words alone, before he went off to his meetings. He would smile and always grant her the favor, even offered his arm as they walked side-by-side, chatting away. It was not unheard of a man bedding woman before his betrothal but Roose doubted the Freys were angry at the notion of Robb not potentially remaining "chaste" for their relative. No, they were more than likely worried that the Tyrells, a scheming, opportunistic, and wealthy house might have their eyes sight on Robb Stark and convince him to break his betrothal with Lord Walder Frey and marry Margaery. Hopefully, that was exactly what the daughter of Mace was plotting because it would make the betrayal situation much easier to pull off.

"Do you know anything more about Robb Stark's relationship with that Tyrell bitch?" whispered on Frey dead in the night, when it was simply him, Roose, and a few other of concerned Freys. "Rumors are going around that Mace is trying to get the Young Wolf to marry his girl. I heard the Queen of Thorns is coming."

"And what do you think that old woman would do?" Lord Bolton answered dryly. "Lady Margaery is the one we need to focus our attention and worries on. Beneath that beauty lays a cunning mind, I have no doubt about it. She might intend to ensnare our king and leav one of Lord Frey's daughters without a husband."

Several of the Frey men glanced at each other, a silent exchange passing between them before they all nodded, agreeing to whatever it was. While Roose wasn't exactly sure what they were thinking, it was reasonable to assume he and the Freys realized that Lady Margaery Tryell was a threat, one that had to be eliminated for good.

* * *

There was a reason why House Frey wasn't in command of Riverrun or any real seat of power and just controlled their toll bridges. It was because the Freys had the habit of botching things up for them or forgetting that such matters–like an assassination–needed to be discreet, untraceable, and successful. Unfortunately, the Frey who was sent to kill Margaery accomplished none of the three traits and was caught soon after, tackled by the snarling Grey Wind himself. While the man kicked and screamed to be released, Roose took it upon himself to swoop near the troubled Lady Catelyn and noticed how quickly the Young Wolf was at the Lady Margaery's side, keeping one eye on his direwolf and the failed assassin.

"What in the old gods transpired last night?"

"It's dreadful," Catelyn Stark began, shaking her head. "One of the Freys attempted to kill Lady Margaery last night. Only the gods know what possessed him to perform such a heinous act."

 _Only the gods and me as well. And I plan to keep it that way._

Roose should have let one of his men to do the dirty deed but worried that if the job was botched, everything could be traced back to him and he'd lose it all. He was hoping the Freys would actually succeed in their risky assassination plot but since they failed, they were a sinking ship now. The allies he hoped to have against Robb Stark were now no longer useful to him anymore. He would have to remain loyal to the boy in order to survive and keep his position.

"What does the king plan to do with the would-be assassin?"

"That I do not know for sure but I gather my son will execute the man himself. Mace Tyrell has been hounding for the Frey's head ever since he heard the news. I can hardly blame him."

Lord Bolton hoped it would Robb's hand the swung the final blow, which might provoke a departure from the Freys and if the old gods were generous, create a hole that would weaken the Young Wolf's cause. Unfortunately, the exact opposite betided. More of the co-conspirers were uncovered and tossed into a cell, awaiting judgment while the king announced he will swing the blade that would cleave off the head from the assassin's body. The Freys roared and clamored with fury, demanding for mercy or else they would leave. They foolishly forgot that House Tyrell was a far richer and potent house than them and they also carried more weight in support and men (while the Frey family wasn't exactly always welcomed in the King of the North's army). So Robb risked angering them and with a swift stroke, he ended the incompetent killer's life and announced the rest who plotted with him a fair trial to see how far they were involved in the plot. Every man dispatched and sent by Walder Frey packed their effects and left right after that, vowing their lord would rescue their imprisoned comrades and force Robb to listen to their demands. However, by forsaking their king during the war, they also broke the oath with him and unintentionally allowed him to be free of his betrothal and negate the nuptial agreements of his other siblings. Thanks to the Freys' foolhardiness, the Young Wolf was a free man once more and could pick his own bride this time.

Thus, it came no surprise to Roose when the troth of King Robb Stark and Lady Margaery Baratheon was announced within a fortnight, combining two great houses and uniting the South and North together against a common enemy: the Lannisters. Perhaps such unification was why Stannis made no move against them, sensing Robb's armies tripled in size and had more gold, supplies, and food pouring into his coffers every day. They received no word from King's Landing until after Robb and Margaery had been wedded and bedded, realizing the faced two enemies on both fronts and no means to placate them. The council of King Joffery offered terms of peace: Robb's sisters for the Kingslayer. Catelyn, Margaery, and Olenna Tyrell were skeptical of this deal, commenting how the Queen only talked about Sansa and never mentioned a word about Arya. Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, suggested it was most likely they only had one hostage and didn't want to make it public knowledge. Roose pretended to care but it was difficult sometimes to echo his pleasure of the Young Wolf's successes when he fervidly wishing he would fail in the war each and every step of the way. Winterfell was slipping through his fingers, retreating every more so into the distance.

Well, if he couldn't win Winterfell through treachery, perhaps he could take a page out of the Tyrells' book and gain power through marriage. The king's eldest sister, Sansa Stark, had yet to be married to Joffery and Catelyn Stark was doing everything in her power to set her daughters free. If Sansa was released and back in the North, she would no longer be tied to the Baratheon king and was ripe for another marriage proposal. After all, she and Domeric were of similar age and after seeing what a close friend Theon was with Robb, perhaps Domeric could achieve the same level of friendship.

"Ah, Lady Stark!" he called out, finally finding the one person he had been searching for. "I hope you're doing well."

"I am, despite the circumstances," she replied, the weariness in her eyes at last showing. The king's mother barely had enough sleep last night, for she spent much of her energy either advising Robb or devising an exchange that would be tempting enough for the Lannisters. "Is there something you need, Lord Bolton?"

A ghost of a half-smile curled across his lips. There was his opening. "Do you have some time for us to speak privately? I have an offer I wanted to ask of you first." One inquisitive eyebrow rise slowly from the Lady Catelyn but she said nothing else, merely guiding him back to her tent so they would be alone and not get overheard by any nosy passerby. "Now, I know the position in King's Landing is shaky and uncertain and you have a lot on your mind but I thought about how to save your daughter Sansa Stark from marrying that dreadful Joffery lad."

Catelyn Stark's interest piqued but she still remained skeptical. "How so?"

"What if we found a way to have her promised to someone else and claim it was in progress all along and Ned himself didn't have time announce it or break off her betrothal with Joffery. Or we could say he wasn't aware of the change until it was too late and didn't have time to tell Robert that his daughter was promised to someone else."

She frowned, contemplating the mechanics of this plan. "I don't know if the Lannisters would believe us and even if they did, they still would hold Sansa as their prisoner."

"But at least they won't try to marry her Joffery as quickly as possible," he added.

"Yes, there is that," she agreed, "yet which suitor do you have in mind, Lord Bolton? Surely not yourself." Her tone was a bit light-hearted and jesting at the last bit but there was a subtle edge to her words, as if she found the idea of her daughter wedding someone much older than her distasteful. Humoring her, Roose let out a short chuckle.

"Of course not. I was thinking about my son, Domeric. He's a good boy but very lonely. He never had a brother or sister to keep in company so I was thinking about calling him to come and join us, to serve your son and learn from his wise counsel." It would also keep him from seeking out his bastard brother Ramsay. Once his son became friends with Robb and possibly Theon, he wouldn't need any brothers of his blood to mitigate the loneliness, he'd have such ties with the King of the North. Perhaps the king might even send Domeric to Winterfell to watch over his younger brothers and make sure no harm comes to them. That could give him the possibility to gain control over the Stark's home while Robb was away at war. Eventually, the young king would have to slip up and lose a battle or too. He had too, there was no feasible way a boy like Robb Stark could be this successful and survive the War of Kings. The gods, old or new, never favored anyone for too long and the new Lord Stark was no exception.

"I think it would be beneficial to have your son here, working with my Robb and possibly Theon. And I will also contemplate your proposal, Lord Bolton. It's an offer I must also talk to my son, the king, about."

"I understand completely," he remarked politely, giving her a small bow before she departed the tent and left him alone. All in all, the conversation went well and if he could find ways to nudge the Young Wolf to go along with his plan of wedding his sister and Domeric, then perhaps his dream of becoming Warden of the North wasn't totally gone.

* * *

In the end, his plan with Domeric partly went well but also had a strange method of backfiring against his inner ambitions. For instance, Robb and Theon welcomed Domeric on the spot and soon enough, the three young men were thicker than thieves, so to speak. Domeric totally idolized Robb, swearing undying loyalty immediately and proffered his sword should he need it. Roose tried telling his son to think of their house and future, hence he shouldn't be too close to the king and the ward from Pyke but his heir paid him no heed, naively declaring House Bolton would always remain true to their ruling house, the Starks. To make matters worse, Domeric also taken a shine to Robb's new wife and his mother, Lady Catelyn. In fact, he had his suspicions that his son saw a maternal figure in the Stark widow, no doubt wondering if his own mother was like her.

So far, no one told him that he might be married to Sansa Stark because from he heard from his fellow soldiers, the Tyrells were offering their eldest son and heir, Willas Tyrell, as a possible suitor for her. Leave it to House Tyrell to steal the feast and offer no scraps to any other players. Other northern houses seemed to have better luck in obtaining a match from the Stark family than a huge noble house like the Boltons, which was horribly unjust. Domeric's loyalty, it seemed, was his only hope. A thought that was truly laughably because months in advance, he had been counting on treachery would set him free and earn him the title of Warden of the North. Perhaps that was instead destined for his young son.

"Robb Stark is the finest king I've ever laid eyes on!" Domeric declared once they were alone and in their private lodgings.

"My son, he is the first king you have seen. That's not saying much." Roose Bolton pointed out.

"Even if I did meet the false King Joffery, he would not compare to King Robb. He was meant for this role and understands how heavy the burden and duty the crown brings. I want to be at his side and help him win all his battles, against those Southern lords who dare scorn our Northern ways."

 _He's itching for a fight, a great battle to test himself. That is good._

"It's good to see you're becoming fast friends with the king." He poured himself some ale, knowing if he was going to need the entire pitcher if his heir continued to relentlessly praise Ned Stark's eldest son.

"After being alone for so long, it feels wonderful to be the company of other men my age. Robb talks about his siblings and their time at Winterfell so often that I feel as if I'm almost a part of the Stark family. Theon even told me some wild stories he, Robb, and Jon would get into when no one was looking." Domeric's tone was painfully wistful; no doubt imagining what it would have been like if he had brothers and sisters of his own. Thankfully, he was too far away to pursue his bastard brother.

"You can become part of their family through marriage. There is Robb Stark's–"

"King Robb," the Bolton heir corrected. Roose forced an appreciative smile on his face.

" _King_ Robb Stark's eldest sister, Sansa Stark. She is currently trapped in King's Landing, promised to wed Joffery when she is of age but we are currently devising several plans to prevent that from happening and bringing her back safely to the North." His son's eyes widened considerably at his implication, brightening at the mere thought of him and Robb's sister tied together with holy matrimony.

"Are you suggesting a match between Sansa and me? Would the king allow it?" Even his voice was hopeful and excited, just like the times Roose bought him a new toy or pet to play with when Domeric was younger and no less innocent and eager.

"I believe he might, if we show him how capable you are and would be a fine, worthy match for his sister. More than Willas Tyrell." Lord Bolton drained his goblet dry and began pouring himself another glass. He offered some to his heir, who took it and drank the ale, staring directly into the cup.

"I'll prove myself to King Robb and his family that I will be the perfect husband for Lady Sansa," Domeric whispered quietly, his tone so soft that even his father barely heard him. And then, a wide beam stretched across his face, one that terrified Roose to his very core. It was the same smile his son used whenever he had a ridiculous idea and was about set the concept into motion, regardless of what he, his lord father, had to say in the matter.

"Domeric–" But that was all he could say before the young lad gulped the remaining ale down and dashed off, leaving the tent with a confident, delighted grin on his face. Roose reached for the pitcher once more and groaned, counting to ten before he mustered up the effort to track down his son and attempted to stop him from his reckless behavior. Unfortunately, he found Domeric too late and learned the dreaded news: his son would be a part of an experienced group of soldiers sent to infiltrate King's Landing and rescue Sansa Stark. Domeric was about to play the part of a knight in shining armor, just like in the songs, and the cunning Lord Bolton never so much wanted to stab Robb Stark in the heart that very moment for allowing his son to embark on such a perilous quest.

* * *

Weeks passed by and there was little to no news from Domeric and the rest of the men who accompanied him to King's Landing. Roose loathed the tactic because not only could he not wish the plan ill (for if Domeric was caught, he'd be a prisoner of the southern lords with the Lady Sansa) but it also would greatly increase the King in the North's strength and power if the rescue attempt succeeded. It couldn't be a success; surely Robb's luck had to run out somehow? As long Domeric was safe, King's Landing could blow up in flames for all he cared.

 _I blame the Tyrells for this. Mace or Olenna probably sensed I was going to offer my son to marry Sansa and convinced Robb that Domeric was the perfect man for this mission. I hope the Queen of Thorns and her son choke on their own fucking roses._

"Lord Bolton!"

Lady Catelyn Stark's voice rang out lucidly throughout the campsite, the flaps to his tent flying upon as she entered, escorted and protected by the female knight called Brienne of Tarth. Upon greeting her, he gave a little bow while grinding his teeth as he did so.

"My Lord Bolton, we have a new letter from your son!" she exclaimed, a bright, kind smile now radiating from her lips. Her eyes had taken on a new luster, one of utter joy and relief. Whatever sort of message he son bore, it must have been good news. And Roose had a sickening sensation on what she was about to tell him.

Nevertheless, he longed to hear updates from Domeric and he would not wait any longer. "Please, tell me what he wrote."

"He and the rest of the soldiers who went with him managed to slip pass the Lannisters' notice and rescued my daughter! She is safe now and they're heading back home. They managed to get into the Reach and the Tyrells there have promised us and them a secure passage back into the North." Lady Catelyn exhaled deeply, finally at peace with herself. "The plan was a completely victory for us all. I never imagined we could be so lucky."

 _Neither can I. The gods must be favoring your son every single day of his waking hour because no one is that victorious all the time._

Plastering a short, pleased smile on his face, the ruler of House Bolton answered, "This news warms my heart, Lady Catelyn, that my son is also safe and well. I can assure, he will do whatever he can to protect your daughter during the journey home and bring her back to your arms."

A knowing look flashed across the woman's face, amusement now gleaming in her eyes. Did he miss something? "I have no doubt he will. I noticed he does like to talk about her quite frequently and expressed her well-being and health many times."

 _Oh dear gods don't tell my boy has fallen in love already with the Stark girl! Now my plans for wardenship will never come to fruition._

Roose Bolton needed more ale and he needed some now. By the time he was on his fourth cup, Robb and his council had already decided once Sansa Stark was back with her family and in their care, the North would begin their march to capital, to take down the Lannisters and King's Landing. After that, he returned to his tent and ended up getting so drunk he nearly dreamt that somehow, he was Warden of the North, his son claimed Winterfell, and House Bolton was the house all the Northerners feared and respected. Of course, the next morning and preparations for the march rudely destroyed that fragile dream and any schemes he had left to commit against Robb. He was definitely on the winning side but never before did winning leave such an awful taste in his mouth. For even though, at the end, he shall receive the Young Wolf's trust, many riches, power, and land, and a possibly Stark daughter-in-law, Wintefell will never be his.

"I suppose what they say about the Starks is true." Roose grumbled. "They are hard to kill."


End file.
